Stardust
by VampireNitsReloaded
Summary: A perfect date leads to plans for sweet revenge. Is Clary up for it? AU, AH, lemons. M for a reason.


There was jam bread that he had gotten, and in a flask along with two disposable glasses was iced tea, which she had brought. They didn't even have the clichéd picnic basket. But it was okay. It was them. They had always fit so well together that this was, in a word, perfect.

A quick check of her mobile told Clary that she was uninterrupted and free to enjoy her time with Jace. They were at some random garden, resting against a hill slope, grass tickling at their skin. There was a light breeze blowing and even though Clary was sure her hair looked like a haystack, she felt like it was the most beautiful she had ever looked. Underneath the vast, dotted with stars, sky, she was happy. Euphoric, in fact.

They lay on their backs, hands joined, his thumb rubbing circles over her knuckles in a soothing way, and breathing in the fresh summer air. The bread and iced tea lay forgotten as they just lay there. Clary felt a jolt of recognition go through her. A sigh left her lips. _This _was it. _This _was what thousands of millions yearned for their whole lives, never having known paradise. _This _was perfection. It was... _everything._

Her sigh caught Jace's attention. He turned his head to look at her. She smiled. She was so happy. She hadn't been this happy since... well, for a hell lot of time.

"Stardust," he said suddenly. He sat up.

"What?" Clary asked, confused. She sat up as well.

"Carl Sagan used to say that. That we are all star dust," he said, taking her right hand back into his left.

She turned her face to the sky, smiling, slightly awed by the number of stars visible. Everything seemed so insignificant when she looked at them. The fast-paced lives that everyone lead, never taking a moment to appreciate this beauty, the amount of pain, heart-break and unnecessary hardships everyone put each other through, never ever looking up, never wondering if there was something bigger, something that made sense, around the corner... It all seemed insignificant.

Out of seven billion people in this planet, has anyone ever truly looked at the stars and wondered... Am I really _that _small?

"It's beautiful," she whispered. The word... it didn't seem just _enough _to describe what she really saw. She struggled to find a proper verse or a word, tried to sift through her jumbled thoughts to find something that could be deemed appropriate. She was a published author and it was ironic that when it really mattered, she couldn't put her feelings and thoughts into words.

"Yeah," she heard him say, breaking through her haze. "You are."

She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. His hand slipped around her waist, pulling her towards him. He didn't keep her in suspense for long. His lips crashed onto hers and she immediately began moving hers against his, trying to bring him nearer... closer... more... Her hands fisted in his hair and their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned into his mouth when both his arms came around her, kissing her harder.

Clary didn't know how long they kissed. It could have been four hours or four seconds. She didn't know. Her head was spinning. But she was clear-headed enough to begin kissing his jaw, moving one hand over his chest, trailing the fingers of her other hand even below. Her hand descended and came in contact with the zipper on his jeans.

"Public place," he gasped. She smiled devilishly, but pulled her hand away. She caught sight of a few joggers looking at them incredulously and she rolled her eyes at them. She giggled. She knew she should have been mortified, but being with Jace was like being high. It made her head spin.

"Yikes," she said, not meaning it one bit.

"You got that right. Foreplay's killing me. Are you sure Izzy's home tomorrow? I want to fuck you already!" he said, indignation seeping into his voice.

Clary sighed. "Unfortunately, she's home. I hate having a twin. She's no use at all, you know that?"

"It's okay," Jace said, resigning. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Time to go?"

Clary grabbed the flask, handed the box full of jam bread to Jace and looked wistfully up at the sky.

"Time to go."

The house was quiet. Jace sneaked in through the huge open windows that lead to Clary and her twin, Izzy's bedroom and snickered to himself. Clary was going to get the shock of her life today. And it was going to be porny. For the past 50 days – approximately – she'd teased Jace on dates and by texts. And now... she was finally going to get what was coming for her.

He opened the door and had a clear sight to the dining room. Seeing a girl asleep with a blue iPod with an '_I'_ engraved on it, he realized that it was Izzy on the couch. Clary must have been in some other corner of the house. Jace grabbed a pen and threw it against Clary's dresser, hoping it would pique her curiosity and make her come and check it out.

And check it out she did. Clary entered in the room in a flimsy robe wrapped around her wet figure. He could easily make out each and every curve on her body with that piece of cloth around her. It was so short that it stopped about four inches above her knee. Her hair was pulled up, loose tendrils falling on her face and he smiled. Just the way he liked it.

Jace waited with bated breath for her to notice him in the far right corner of the room. When she did, she stifled a gasp. "Jace?" she whispered. "What are you _doing _here?"

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, confused.

Clary shrugged. Her eyes widened as Jace took purposeful steps towards her. She seemed to take a step back in fright. For some reason, her fear egged him on, fuelled the fire inside him. He shut the door behind her, but didn't lock it. Clary backed up even more as his body seemed to press against hers. Her back connected with the wall and Jace smirked, putting his arms on the wall, on the sides of her face, pinning her to her spot.

"What are you doing, Jace?" she asked, rolling her eyes to cover the fact that her heart rate sped up considerably every time he touched her. She started to duck between his arms, being shorter than him, and almost escaped.

But his hand reached out and grabbed hers. The same hand that had been holding her robe closed. Her robe fell away, revealing the creamy skin behind. Jace sucked in a quick breath. His golden eyes darkened with lust as he caught sight of the skincare products behind her.

"On the bed," he growled. "Now."

Her eyes widened even more and she felt waves of excitement and arousal washing through her as she walked to her queen bed shakily. Jace came armed with the Shea Body Butter that claimed to be soap free and great for cleansing and moisturizing skin.

He saw Clary standing there by the bed, taking in the scene with wide eyes and said in a low voice, "I thought I told you to get onto the bed, Clary. You really aren't a good listener are you? Looks like I'll just have to teach it to you."

He did something next that surprised the hell out of her. He picked her up and literally threw her on the bed. Jace forced her legs apart, and then popping open the lid of the Shea Butter, he went to his knees. He collected the sticky, runny cream in his palms and slowly, caressing her, spread it over Clary's inner thighs. His hands ran up and down her smooth and clear skin but never once came into contact with her dripping pussy.

"More," Clary gasped.

Jace's hands inched to her nipples and she groaned, sending waves of electricity through him. He pinched her hardened nipples and Clary cried out.

"Touch me," she moaned breathily.

He never had been able to say no to her.

His hand descended even lower. His fingers came in contact with her clit and she bucked her hips against his hand.

"More," she pleaded. "Please."

"Who do you belong to, Clary? Tell me!"

"Myself," she said, her eyes flashing.

His hand retracted. "Wrong answer, princess."

But Clary wasn't one to give up. She grabbed the bottle of cream and squirted some into her hand. Her one hand unzipped his pants, freeing his cock, and the other one began touching him. Up and down... up and down... her hand rubbed almost viciously over his hard and throbbing member and she heard him groan.

Jace was stronger than her. He moved her hand away. Instead of pulling away, he growled, "You _really _need a lesson in obeying people older than you."

His dick thrust into her in one languid stroke and she screamed his name.

"That's right, princess," Jace said, a smirk plastered on his face. "Say my name. You belong to me."

He thrust into her faster now. He hammered away, watching her sweat-slicked skin in the artificial lights and smiled. _Mine._

The sound of a door banging open behind him made him screech to a halt.

"Jace? Izzy? What the FUCK is going on in here?" the girl from the doorway screamed.

"CLARY?" Jace shouted, surprised. He pulled out of Izzy in a hurry. "It's not what you think! I thought you were Izzy and Izzy was you! I swear! I am so sorry!"

He looked at Izzy, expecting a sorrowful face. He just saw a lazy smile set upon her face.

"Chill, sis," Izzy said languidly, "he didn't know. Your boyfriend sure knows how to fuck, though."

Clary growled. Jace felt a hell lot of tension building up in the room. It didn't help that he could still see Izzy's naked body, and that his cock was coated in her juices and that the cool air against it was making him even hornier.

"Clary..." Izzy said. "Join us, already. I'm sure big daddy here won't mind." She winked at Jace and raised an eyebrow at Clary. "You know you want to," she dawdled.

Jace was sure Clary would slap Izzy and then throw him out of her house. She did neither. She took of her shirt, her pants and narrowed her eyes at Jace.

"Now you're going to be quiet, love, and I am going to show _you _how to obey." And then she winked, motioning at Izzy. "Get the toys, sis. We have a guy to teach."

Izzy got up and started shuffling through a drawer. Clary walked over to him, striding as a lioness would. He was the prey and she was the predator. And he was about to learn his lesson real fast. A rush of endorphin made him almost dizzy. He grinned.

"What are you going to do to me, princess?"

Clary smirked. Izzy handed over something to her, and then led Jace to the bed. As Izzy occupied his mouth by kissing him fiercely, Clary tied his hands to the bed post.

She leaned back, looked Jace straight in the eye and whispered one thing.

"This."

What ensued was an orgy of sorts. A threesome in its own way. Clary climbed atop Jace and slowly slid down his cock while Izzy played with Clary's nipples, making her shudder and tremble upon Jace. Clary's hand descended to Izzy's pussy and started moving there frantically. She thrust two digits inside Izzy's pussy who screamed out her orgasm.

The girl finally untied Jace and he flipped Clary on her stomach and entered her in one thrust. Clary's mouth latched onto Izzy's pussy, as the twin played with her breasts. Clary rode through her orgasm as Jace kept pounding into her from behind. She screamed again when Jace took his cock out of her wet cunt and thrust into her ass.

Izzy's hands tangled in Clary's hair, bringing her mouth closer to her pussy, and Clary moaned when Jace thrust especially hard. Izzy felt the vibrations directly on her pussy. She groaned, feeling her orgasm approach.

Jace hammered into Clary's ass as the girl in question furiously worked her tongue on Izzy's clit.

"Come for me, Izzy," Clary ground out. Her words did it. Izzy's body spasmed as she rode through her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Izzy exclaimed, breathing harder. It took two more thrusts and Jace shuddered through his orgasm, spilling his seed into Clary's ass. He pulled out, sweat-slicked and very happy.

"We have to do this again," he said, grinning. Clary turned on her back and looked up at him sexily.

"Whatever you say, honey," she said, laughing slightly at his hopeful expression. "But, you should know, I'm not great at sharing."

"Oh, you _know _I'm yours, right?" Jace said.

"Actually... I meant, I'm not good at sharing _Izzy. _Sorry, honey. She's my secret sex weapon. And she's not meant to be shared."

Izzy laughed as Jace pouted. She grabbed her robe and picked up her mobile from the nightstand. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the message she'd received.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Mom and Dad reach home in approximately five minutes! Jace, you have to leave _fast!"_

Clary also got up quickly. She pulled on another robe from her closet. She hurriedly pecked Jace on the lips and led him to the door.

"This has been fun," she said genuinely. "See you soon, Jace."

He waved at her, and then she shut the door behind him.

For the time being.

Heading back into the room Clary shared with Izzy, she cast her naked twin a knowing look.

"Mom and Dad aren't coming, are they?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Izzy grinned, undoing Clary's robe for her.

"Nope."

Clary grinned, too. Leading Izzy to the bed, she grabbed a vibrator and switched it on.

"Get ready to scream, sis."

THE END


End file.
